


Something More Than Spring Fever - Pt. 1 of 2

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Homosexuality, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: There's something unexpected in a bouquet of flowers.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Three prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the first of which is 'April Showers Bring May Flowers…with Sex Pollen. Something’s in the air, and Watson loses all inhibitions. [your dub-con prompt]'.





	Something More Than Spring Fever - Pt. 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of month, but I'm still trying to do these drabbles — at least the ones where ideas popped into my head, anyway — despite some health issues and the usual RL chicanery. This one is the first of two that go together, hope there's enough words in these teeny little drabbles to make the story understandable.

It was an ordinary afternoon in May when Watson led the way into their rooms, seeing a colourful bouquet of flowers on the table.

“I wonder who’s sent you flowers this time, Holmes,” he teased, leaning in and taking a big sniff.

“Wait, we don’t know—” Holmes broke off when a shudder ran through Watson, followed by a sudden gasp, ending in a long, low moan. “Watson, are you… well?”

“Yes. Yes, my dear,” Watson nearly purred, turning with an expression of avid arousal. “Let me show you how… _well_ … I am!”

“Oh, dear,” Holmes murmured, locking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [To Pt. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038268)


End file.
